


The BananaBird Chronicles: Redux

by peaches2217



Series: The Kyokotta Household [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: And as per the OG: both boys are Aged Up and Completely Legal here, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches2217/pseuds/peaches2217
Summary: "Be gentle and give him space and time. He's intensely shy, so it'll be a while before he'll open up to anyone."Kagamine Len, proudly hardheaded, chose to hear the warning as "This boy is in need of a patient but outgoing friend to sweep him off of his feet and stick by his side no matter what." And thus began the beautiful tale of a Japanese idol boy and a British choir boy.Basically: The BananaBird Chronicles, but new, improved, and in chronological order.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Series: The Kyokotta Household [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The BananaBird Chronicles: Redux

Oliver had no idea what he was doing.

He half-expected someone — or everyone — to stop and stare at the short, pale, one-eyed freak standing dumbfounded in the middle of New Chitose, but no one did. Everyone went about their business hurriedly, single-mindedly, brushing past him with ease and without a single thought for him.

Everything was so busy, and he could scarcely understand what bits and pieces of conversation he picked up as they buzzed past his ears. He was sure he should be panicked. But, for whatever reason, he wasn’t. His heart didn’t pound so hard he could feel it on the inside of his lip, and his breath didn’t come in ragged gasps, and hot tears didn’t sting at the back of his eye.

He felt… oddly calm. Deeply confused, but calm.

Right. Best to find his host. He gripped the plastic handles of his two rolling bags tightly and forced his heavy legs to move.

The first order of business was finding his way to the entrance of the airport, he supposed. Easy enough. There were signs posted everywhere. His eyes went straight to the English written below the Japanese, though sense told him this was an excellent opportunity to gain real-world practice right out of the gate. But he’d have plenty of opportunity for real-world experience, he reasoned, and right now his head swam with all the activity swarming about him, and honestly, how was he supposed to focus after spending eighteen hours on two different planes? So taking the easy way out would do him well for now.

A few flights of escalators and a handful of “ _Sumimasen_ ”s later, Oliver found himself in the middle of a large, bright, wide-open lobby. Lingering throughout the lobby were dozens upon dozens of people, some taking phone calls, others hugging and speaking with friends and relatives, others still holding up signs with colorful kanji scrawled on them.

Amongst the latter, Oliver quickly spotted her. She wore a cream-colored shawl over a pair of slim jeans and gold flats, a small black purse strapped over her shoulder, a black knit cap almost obscuring her long, pink hair.

The sign she held had his name on it.

Oliver stuttered to a stop.

“M…” He took a shuddering breath, forcing himself forward once again. “ _Megurine-sensei?_ ”

How she heard his weak voice over the crowds he had no idea. But hear him she did, and she locked eyes with him, smiling bright and lowering her sign to wave him over.

 _Now_ his pulse was acting up, racing faster with every step he took. He knew that face so well. But he’d never seen it in person before. He’d rarely seen anything below her collarbones. He’d almost convinced himself she was nothing more than a floating head, but here she was, attached to a torso and pair of legs.

…She was taller than he’d expected. A head taller than he was.

Once he reached her, she inclined her head in greeting.

“ _Nippon de youkoso, Oribaa._ ”

Oliver blinked.

“Th… thank you,” he responded, in stupefied English, as if _nippon_ and _youkoso_ weren’t words he knew even before she’d taught him anything.

She didn’t seem too bothered by the immediate lapse in language. “Let me get that,” she said, this time in English, in that gentle accent Oliver had become so accustomed to. He thought to reject her offer, but she held her hand out, and he didn’t have the courage to say no, so he handed her the smaller of the two bags. She let go of it just long enough to fold the sign in half and slip it between the metal prongs of the handle.

“And please,” she continued, voice laced with fond humor, “we’ve been over this. Call me Luka. I’m too young to be a _sensei._ ”

Oliver smiled back at her cautiously. “It’ll take some getting used to.”

“Then take all the time you need.” With that, she nodded, gesturing for him to follow her out of the building.

She led him expertly through the throngs of travelers and businesspeople and tourists, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure he hadn’t gotten lost. Oliver’s earlier numb confidence fled him, and he found himself wishing to cling to the hem of her shirt like a child trailing his mother. But he resisted, and eventually the crowds dispersed, dying down as they reached the edge of the parking lot.

Luka scanned the taxis lined up near the towering parking garage, then she raised her arm, shouting something that Oliver was sure he was supposed to understand but just… _didn’t._

A taxi approached them, and Oliver watched as the driver rolled the window down and spoke briefly with Luka. He strained to understand what was being said — “ _Futari wa,_ ” Luka said, and then the rest registered to him as little more than gibberish.

Oliver gulped, something unpleasantly tight constricting his chest. He’d been studying Japanese under Luka’s tutelage for months. Why could he suddenly not understand any of it?

A harsh breeze blew, and Oliver pulled his jacket tighter. It wasn’t much warmer here than it had been when he’d departed from Huddersfield.

The trunk of the cab popped open.

Luka gestured to Oliver once more, and she helped him load his bags into the trunk, then opened the back door and ushered him inside. The cab took off as soon as Luka climbed in and shut the door behind her.

“We’ll be there in about two hours,” she explained. “Apologies. It’s faster by train, but I thought you might like someplace quiet to rest before the excitement.”

The taxi hit a pothole suddenly, making Oliver’s stomach drop even harder than her announcement did.

“Excitement?” He didn’t like that word, not at all. He’d had enough excitement just getting off the plane and seeking her out.

But Luka simply smiled again, that soft smile that told Oliver everything was going to be okay. “They insisted on welcoming you properly. I asked them to keep it short.” With a wink, she added, “You enjoy lemon cake, correct?”

Lemon cake, perfectly tangy and sweet, with a light drizzling of icing and some piping-hot tea…

Oliver’s stomach growled. Loudly.

“S-sorry,” he apologized quickly, and the blood that rushed into his cheeks chased away the lingering chill from outside. Luka just giggled.

“We’ve prepared a whole dinner,” she went on. “We thought you’d appreciate it after surviving off of airplane food this past day or two.”

Oliver couldn’t help but giggle back. Yes, nothing sounded better right now than a hot meal and some succulent sweets, then maybe a long shower and a nice, soft bed…

He rested his head against the window, watching as the airport faded farther and farther away, growing blurry, like a mirage. Or maybe he was just drifting off.

“Rest,” he heard Luka say, some thousands of miles away. 

Yes. Rest. That sounded nice. He hadn’t realized until he’d sat down just how exhausted he was. It didn’t take long at all for him to fade into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Peaches, you're really stooping to recycling your own material?"
> 
> Well... yes. I hit an impassible block on TBBC, and my girlfriend and I put our heads together and figured it out: being a collection of oneshots, it's scattered, with no clear direction. On top of that, there's more and more and more I keep thinking of and wanting to add in, but I have trouble figuring out WHERE to put it in.
> 
> And, well, I figured working these boys' stories in this 'verse from the beginning would would be fun and work more of my organizationally thinking muscles.
> 
> Anywho. Not to worry: this will NOT just be me re-posting chapters word-for-word and then throwing new stuff in every now and then. There will be sections where I stick very close to the originals, but this is a complete and updated rewrite. And I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
